battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daydreamer
The Daydreamer is a secondary weapon for the Sniper in Battle Bears Gold. It appears as a standard native American dream catcher, an object that would supposedly filter out all bad dreams and only allow good thoughts to enter our mind. It costs 40 Gas and has a level 10 lock. Turn your opponents' daydream into a nightmare. Place this badboy on the ground and any yutz that steps on it will have their controls reversed for a few seconds. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage Like most other Sniper secondaries, the Daydreamer deals no direct damage and instead impedes enemy to either make them easier to kill or allow for the player to escape. The Daydreamer is a static weapon and can be placed wherever the player desires, allowing for strategic combat. The Daydreamer is used as a trap for opponents, and inflicts a status effect to any enemy that sets it off, though it has a relatively small trigger radius. When placed on the ground the Daydreamer is almost invisible (it is only noticeable by a small white crystal sticking out from the ground). When an opposing player steps on it, the Daydreamer is triggered and the victim's movement will be reversed for 8.0 seconds. This now only includes the movement pad, so a player can still aim normally under this effect. All sounds in the game have an echo effect on them, and there is no music playing. This effect is shared with the Sake Bomb. While under the effect of the Daydreamer, a green question mark will appear over the player's head. This weapon can be triggered by explosives without any effect on the player. The Daydreamer has multiple ammo, and will not reload until all existing Daydreamers are triggered. Because of the status effect players are affected by, they are usually unable to take cover and are thus quite susceptible to the player's sniper rifle. Despite this, the Daydreamer is vaguely recognisable and it has a small trigger radius, meaning that it can be difficult to utilise. The player is also at risk when placing the Daydreamer, because of the 2 second placement delay. Trivia *Its name is a likely pun on a player's condition when inflicted with its status effect. *Originally, the Daydreamer's effect also caused the player's "aiming finger" to be reversed, meaning that scrolling left would make your view shift right, scrolling up would cause your view to shift down and vice versa, which added greatly to the target's confusion. This was eliminated in a much later update. *A player affected by the Daydreamer used to have a turquoise feather like a Nuggs' above their heads, but this was changed to a green question mark as of v.1.3.2. *This weapon was the first static weapon, which is one that can remain stationary on the ground until it is triggered or removed by the player. *Up until v1.4, the player could not reload the Daydreamer for the rest of the match if the Daydreamer was triggered. This was a short-lived bug. *Originally, the Daydreamer was affected by Ammo+. Category:Sniper Category:Battle Bears Category:Secondary Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Deployed Category:BBG Weapons